1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a landscape rake and, more particularly, the invention relates to a landscape rake for raking a landscape environment in both a forward and backward motion to clean any type of debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rake is a tined implement which is used for drawing together loose grass clippings or leaves and for making a surface loose or smooth. The hand held rake is an ancient farming and gardening invention which has been used for many centuries.
In general, lawn and yard rakes are standard hand tools used for gathering grass, leaves, and other light yard debris. Standard yard rakes have an elongated, straight and rigid handle attached to a rake head. The handle is typically made of strong but lightweight materials such as wood, aluminum, light gauge steel, and hard plastic. The rake head is typically made of lightweight and resilient material such as bamboo, plastic, or thin metal strips. Yard rakes are used sporadically, with most use coming during the spring and fall seasons for obvious reasons. Often, persons not accustomed to doing manual labor use yard rakes. Standard yard rakes with straight handles and semi-resilient rake heads require a great deal of upper body strength to use. Over the years attempts have been made to improve upon the standard rake design having a straight handle and semi-resilient rake head.